A little to delicate
by Bella5475
Summary: A little to delicate Murdoch mysteries fanfic A new constable at station house 4 is the last thing everybody there wanted. All the constables think he's just not constable material. Will any one give him a chance to prove himself. But when 4 of the do something horrible he might never get the chance to.


A little to delicate

Murdoch mysteries fanfic

A new constable at station house 4 is the last thing everybody there wanted. All the constables think he's just not constable material. Will any one give him a chance to prove himself. But when 4 of the do something horrible he might never get the chance to.

I was rushing around my little boarding house it all seemed so cluttered. "I can't be late for my first day" i muttered allowed.

I quickly put my hemet on and ran out the door, I quickly walked the 3 block walk to the station house. I stopped infront of the station house' thoughts were racing throught my mind -what do I say -how do I act. I walked throught the door with a nervous grin on my face. It was like I was invisible nobody even noticed I was here, I stood there for whoever noes how long, until a man with a short cut came up to me "you new here I'm guessing" he said rather loudly "y-yes" I stuttered. He stuck out his hand and said "Dave Thompson" he said with a grin. I shook his hand hand, "I'll take you to the inspector" he Offered. I quickly said my thanks as be lead me to the office. Constable Thomson knocked on the door the inspector Walked out "what do we have here" barked the inspector "a Newby" stated Thompson "oh you must be Higgins then, ok get a move on,you will be working the desk today thompson will show you what to do" with that the inspector gave a sigh "also inderduce him to the detective if he comes by" he sad quickly then he Slammed the door. Thompson pointed him to the desk over near the end of the station were there was already a constable working, "you will be helping with finger prints today" he said "just match it up its simple, good luck he said with hint of saracasim in there. I went over and sat down, I introduced myself they other mans name was Jared McDonald. Jared McDonald had broad shoulders with a strong build he was at least 2 inches taller then Me and probably weighed more too. McDonald passed me amagnifighn glass and i started working. After hours if working well at least it felt like hours to me. I saw Thompson talking to a man Thompson and the man walked over to Me "this I'd detective Murdoch" he said bitterly. Murdoch shook my hand "it's nice to meet you constable" then he looked at mcdonald and said "the finger prints are if john mcarthuon" then he turned and went into his office. "Well that's detective Murdoch for ya" he said chuckling. " Of course" huffed mcdonald. A thew weeks past at the station house when a new face appeared. He was a shorter man with brown hair and looked a lot younger then the other constables. I heard Thompson snicker beside me "that's the new constable" he remarked "what's wrong" I questioned him "well" he looked at me "it's just that I thought maybe he'd be" he snickered again "stronger, taller and older" he said "poor excuse for a constable he said it seems the let in anybody theses days" he laughed " don't judge a book by its cover" I said coolly "he might be good at his job" I mumbled "I better not be partnered with him " thomson snarled. Come on I says let's intudouce are selfs to him, "you can but I'm not" smirked Thompson "ok your loss" I smiled. I walked over to him "I'm Henry Higgins" I greeted him. He smiled and shook my hand "I'm George, George Crabtree" he days a bit to ethusisticly. I showed him to the inspector like Thompson did for me the inspector came out and gave crabtree a glare looked him up and down and laughed, "bloody hell are you the new constable" he laughed again. George weakly nodded, "oh alright then I guess" he paused "you can work at the desk today ill find other jobs for you tomorrow" . " Henry why don't you help him" he said very frankly. " okay I said to him "lets go" he followed me to the desk we worked on reports all afternoon till it was the ends of are shifts. I quickly said goodbye and left for my boarding house. I was lying in my bed think that night why Thompson and the inspector act the way to George. I felt kind of bad for him

In the morning well I was walking I saw George "hey" I called, he looked over at me and smiled I ran over. "So you live close to here" I asked "yes" he replied "in one of the boarding houses right" I questioned "yep do you?" "Yes which one do you live in " I said curiously. " he laughed "that doesnt matter does it". Hmm I thought curiously to myself but I didn't push the further. When we got there we went to Thomson. Thompson smiled at me then I saw him fever Crabtree a glare, "hey Crabtree Davidson needs help you should go help him" he said smirkingly. George smiled and quickly went to help Davidson. "What was that for" I questioned, for some reason I felt quite mad. "Hey I just wanted to talk to you Alone ok" he laughed. "Do you actually like him" Thomson laughed again. "He's ok I guess" I state. " you don't have to be nice to him you know" he said. " I know, I like him though" I said, Thompson just laughed and shrugged "whatever" .

The next day was chaos 3 murders and 2 missing people. Everybody was running around like crazy. I noticed george was always trying to help with every thing he can. It was kind of sweet I thought. Thompson in the other hand just usually did his job nothing more and nothing less. I was quickly sent out to find records on David linderen. When my shift ended I noticed that George stayed behind to help, I was thinking if staying too but the I decided my free time could be spent elsewhere and I left.

A few weeks later I came in I to see the constables talking at a desk. I quickly walled over to them. McDonald smiled at me there's we're 2 other constables with then that I reconised one was Davidson and the other was stenteir. Then Thompson piped up. " how bout some fun Henry". "What" I had no idea what he was planning but by the look on his face it wasn't good. "We're going to prank Crabtree" he laughed evily. "What no" I said desperately. "Oh come on" Thompson said " it's only a little fun" " we'll I'll have no part in it" I stated disgusted. "Fine but don't tell no one" said McDonald. As the day went Ono thought about what they might do to Crabtree. It's probably just a little prank I thought to myself, hopefully,

They next few days seemed pretty normal. I walked to the station with George those thew days.

Today was different though I met up with George and he seemed a little jumpy. "Is any thing wrong" I asked. He smiled automatically like he usually does and said " oh nothing wrong just didn't get a good sleep last night"

" oh ok I said" when We got there the day was pretty Normal until I saw Thompson talking to the inspector.

I shrugged it off but when Thompson came around and started to talk to George, I knew something was wrong. Thompson hated George and never wanted to talk to him. After Thompson left George got up and walked to the inspectors office the inspector talked tigon for a minute. After that george left the station house. I went To Thompson " where's George off too" I asked. " oh him he's off to arrest Someone" hr said " where" I asked. "Um something like 233 pine rd" he said shrugging his shoulders" "Thank" I replied thinking I had heard that address before. Detective Murdoch came in and asked me to find where Jacob nevier worked. When I got back it was the end of my sift. I noticed Crabtree wasn't there we always walked home together except when Crabtree worked late. I waited a thew minutes before asking McDonald and Thompson if the had seen George. McDonald replied "oh ya he just left to do something for Murdoch he won't be back for I while I suggest you just leave without him" he answered . "Thanks I mumble. I walked out of the station house it felt lonely not walking with George. The next day when I was walking to work. I noticed George wasn't where they usually met up. That was strange George was always the first one here. May he was just a bit late, or he went early. No I said to myself George would tell me if he was going to go early. I waited 2 minutes then 5 minutes and still no George. I continued on without him, I didn't want to late

All the sudden it dawned on me I just stopped right where I was an gasped. I knew I had heard that address before it was the murders house the serial killer that had killed 15 people. Oh shit I thought, the prank... Thompson, McDonald, Davidson and stenteir... The serial killer... How did it peuce together. Shit I thought when it hit me

George...

The prank...

It was more then a prank

They ment to get rid of George for good.


End file.
